kollektiveintelligenzfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Allgemeine Definitionen
Was ist Kollektive Intelligenz? Definition: *“Google. Wikipedia. Threadless. All are well-known examples of large, loosely organized groups of people working together electronically in surprisingly effective ways. These new modes of organizing work have been described with a variety of terms — radical decentralization, crowd-sourcing, wisdom of crowds, peer production, and wikinomics. : The phrase we find most useful is collective intelligence, defined very broadly as groups of individuals doing things collectively that seem intelligent.” *''Quelle: Malone et al., 2009; MIT Center for Collective Intelligence'' Beispiele: *Google --> Pageranking (Seitenplatzierung) *Wikipedia --> (gemeinsamme) Wissenverbreitung *Spreadshirt --> T-Shirt erstellen aber auch für andere kaufbar (zur Verfügung stellen) Zusammenfassung: *S Zusammenarbeit von Nutzergruppen bzw. Zusammenarbeit von Menschen in Gruppen (MIT - Center for Collective Intelligence) *S Gruppe von Menschen die eine gemeinsamme Aufgabe bearbeiten (im Unternehmen --> koorperatives Arbeiten) Was ist Computer-supported cooperative work (CSCW)? Definition: *„an endeavor to understand the nature and requirements of cooperative work with the objective of designing computer-based technologies for cooperative work arrangement“ (Bannon & Schmidt, 1992) *„…beschäftigt sich mit dem Verstehen sozialer Interaktion sowie der Gestaltung, Implementation und Evaluierung von technischen Systemen zur Unterstützung sozialer Interaktion“ (Gross & Koch, 2007) Beispiele: *S E-Mail als Kommunikationskanal *S soziale Interaktion (Beispiel: Skype --> Wer ist online und wer nicht) Zusammenfassung: *auf Deutsch: "Computerunterstützte Gruppenarbeit" *interdisziplinäres Forschungsgebiet, das sich mit der Unterstützung der Zusammenarbeit sozialer Akteure durch Informations- und Kommunikationstechnologien befasst *Schließt die Analyse sozialer Interaktionen ebenso ein wie das Design, die Implementierung und die Evaluation derartiger Anwendungssysteme Was ist Groupware? *Softwarelösungen die Zusammenarbeit in verteilten Gruppen unterstützen, mittels: **Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten **Dokumenten- und Datenaustausch **Wahrnehmung gegenseitiger Anwesenheit und Aktivitäten *S betrachtet nur die Software Definition: *Eine Groupware ist Mehrbenutzer-Software, die zur Unterstützung von kooperativer Arbeit entworfen und genutzt wird und es erlaubt, Informationen und (sonstige) Materialien auf elektronischem Wege zwischen den Mitgliedern einer Gruppe koordiniert auszutauschen oder gemeinsame Materialien in einer gemeinsamen Speicherplattform abzulegen. *Grundsätzlich gibt es zwei Arten von Groupware. **Die eine Gruppe ist eine lokal laufende Applikation, die mit einem Server kommuniziert, die andere ist eine webbasierte Lösung, die mit einem Webbrowser angesteuert und verwendet wird. Webbasierte Lösungen haben hierbei den Vorteil einer größeren Plattformunabhängigkeit, der Benutzer kann von jedem Rechner mit einem funktionierenden Browser einsteigen Quelle: http://e-campus.uibk.ac.at/planet-et-fix/M2/05_groupware/01_einleitung.html Beispiele: *E-Mail *Community-Systeme (Foren etc.) *integrierte Koorperationsportale (MS SharePoint) *Dokument-Management-Systeme (BSCW) Welche Möglichkeiten zum koorperativen Arbeiten in Organisationen und Unternehmen sind vorhanden? *Wissenserzeugung und Wissensgenerierung in Organisationen und Unternehmen: **Dokumentenaustausch **E-Mail-Diskussion **Workshops Analysieren Sie an einem eigenen Beispiel den Ordnungsrahmen für Kollektive Intelligenz (nach Malone et al., 2009)! Um kollektive Intelligenz zu verstehen müssen wir die zugrundeliegenden Mechanismen und Probleme der Gruppenarbeit verstehen! thumb|left|400px|Elements of collective intelligence building blocks or "genes" (Malone et. al., 2009) Quelle: Fachhochschule Stralsund, Collective Intelligence, Prof. Dr. J. Novak - LE0. Einleitung: Kollektive Intelligenz (CI) und kooperatives Arbeiten (CSCW) - Seite 7 (PDF-Dokument) CSCW und kollektive Intelligenz --> zwei Seiten einer Medaille *beide beschreiben Prozesse kooperativen Arbeitens – innerhalb/außerhalb von Organisationen und Unternehmen *unterschiedliche Ausprägungen hinsichtlich Akteure, Anreize usw. Vor- und Nachteile für Prozessverluste Raum-Zeit-Taxonomie Kategorie:CSCW Kategorie:Groupware